walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
Thrinaxodon
''Thrinaxodon ''is a genus of cynodont mammal-like reptiles that lived during the early Triassic period in what is now South Africa and Antarctica. Facts Thrinaxodon was a close relative to mammals. These animals grew up to half a metre long. Despite being a reptile, Thrinaxodon had more mammalian features. Even though these animals were oviparous, females produced milk for their young. Like most small mammals, these animals probably lived in underground burrows. When a male and female Thrinaxodon mated, they would pair for life. Whilst the mother lets her cubs suckle her, the father would carry out chores like change the bedding of the burrow. As some of the Triassic’s most bizarre animals, these small creatures were a missing-like between reptile and mammals. As they ran, their back-bone moved from side to side like a reptiles but they had hair and lived down a burrow like a mammal. Females often slept on a bed of liken. The bond between Thrinaxodons was extraordinarily strong. They paired for life. Like all land reptile, they laid eggs but after hatching, the young were utterly dependent on their parents and spent their first three months feeding from special milk glands on the mother’s stomach. This form of reproduction had evolved to protect their young from the daylight predators outside their burrows. By day, even the fathers stuck close to the safety of the burrow and carried out domestic chores. The males only hunted at night and possibly their most common prey were baby dinosaurs. During the night, Thrinaxodon hunted. That was a time when most of the larger predators were asleep. Thrinaxodon hunted small animals, including young dinosaurs. After killing its prey, it would return to its burrow with the food and would feed it to the rest of its family. Appearances in the programmes )]] Walking With Dinosaurs New Blood A ''Thrinaxodon ''was seen feeding on a shell by the local river before scurrying back to its burrow. It was revealed that it was the father of a family. Whilst the mother slept, her young suckled her for milk and the father carried out domestic chores like replacing the lichen bedding of the burrow. During the dry season, the ''Thrinaxodon family was sleeping in their burrow but they were disturbed by an inquisitive pair of Coelophysis. The male ran out the burrow and warded off the pair. Later, the Thrinaxodon couple is seen preparing for a night of hunting. The cubs had become more developed and were allowed to move around the burrow freely. However, one had gone too far and was eaten by a Coelophysis. Its father quickly returned but it was too late. )]]The ''Coelophysis once again returned to the burrow but were digging it up. The Thrinaxodon pair were becoming desperate but they only had one option. They ate their offspring to give them a better chance of escaping and to deny the Coelophysis their meal. During the night, the pair abandoned the burrow. The Thrinaxodon pair survived their brush with death and one night, ironically, the male killed a young Coelophysis. It was then revealed that they had laid a fresh clutch of eggs. Errors *''Thrinaxodon didn't live during the late Triassic period and lived in a different part of Pangaea (Earth's only continent during the Triassic) from animals like ''Coelophysis and Postosuchus. Trivia *Even though it was identified as "Cynodont" in Walking With Dinosaurs, in the books it was identified as Thrinaxodon. Category:Carnivores